Aiedail
by Rosicleide
Summary: Será que conhecemos os segredos por trás das estrelas? - One-shot - E/A


N.A: Dando um tempo ao Harry Potter (calma, calma, já vou voltar a escrever...), saindo um pouco do Yaoi, essa fic é Eragon/Arya, do Ciclo a Herança. Eu queria escrever uma história sobre os dois há muito tempo, mas sempre me mostrei totalmente inútil em lidar com a personagem da Arya. Essa fic saiu aceitável, então decidi compartilhá-la. Como gostaram, coloquei na internet de uma vez, para terminar esse sofrimento. X) Ela se passa em um lugar incerto e "à deriva no mar do tempo" após Brisingr. Boa sorte, leiam e vejam o que acham!

* * *

_Aiedail_

"Atra du evarínya ono varda"

Que as estrelas zelem pelo seu caminho

Milhões de pensamentos vagavam pela minha mente, não me deixando relaxar, apesar da respiração calma e ritmada de Saphira ao meu lado ser extremamente tranquilizante. _"Quem dera eu pudesse descansar tão profundamente como ela"_, pensei amargamente.

Olhei para o lado para verificar se Arya já adormecera. Eu não conseguira trocar mais que algumas palavras com ela durante esses dias, o que me aborrecia muito, já que aproveitava cada momento a sós com ela para aprender mais sobre sua estranha personalidade.

Ela estava acordada, seus olhos verdes brilhando na luz da noite. Ela percebeu meu olhar, mas não disse nada.

- Com dificuldade para dormir, Arya?- falei, ansioso para iniciar uma conversa.

- Sim, Eragon. – ela respondeu brevemente, frustrando meus planos.

Totalmente desiludido e incerto de como recomeçar minha empreitada, mantive-me quieto e comecei a olhar as estrelas no céu, tentando me distrair e poder enfim cair em meu estado de sonhar acordado.

Após alguns minutos de observação e de pensamentos soltos comecei a me questionar... Aonde as estrelas estariam? Em que lugar poderíamos encontrá-las? Seriam elas tão pequenas ou nós que estamos muito distantes? E por que algumas brilhavam mais que outras? Não me lembrava de ter lido nada sobre isso quando estive em Ellesméra. Será que os elfos sabiam sobre seus segredos?

- Arya, você já parou para observar as estrelas?

Ela piscou os olhos, aturdida, como se voltasse à realidade.

- Sim... certamente que sim. Na verdade, era exatamente o que eu estava fazendo agora. – ela parecia estranhamente perturbada.

- E você gosta de olhá-las?

- Gosto... Seu brilho me exerce certo fascínio e seus mistérios instigam minha mente. Tão imponentes, nos olham lá de cima, indiferentes às nossas guerras, intrigas, amizades e paixões... – ela deu um pequeno sorriso, ciente de que não era normal ter falado tanto de si.

- Minha estrela favorita é Aiedail... – foi a primeira coisa que me veio a mente; e a falei logo para que o assunto não morresse - Ser a última das estrelas a permanecer no céu pela manhã mostra tanta determinação, resistência e força de vontade... São qualidades que admiro, mesmo que sejam de uma estrela – eu disse, e dei uma risada.

- Já para mim – Arya continuou – Aiedail é um símbolo de boa-nova. Parece-me que ela quer persistir até a manhã para acompanhar o nascimento de um novo dia; um novo começo; uma nova era. Ela conseguiu passar por toda a escuridão da noite para ter a felicidade de acompanhar o amanhecer. Ela... _me_ inspira por causa disso. – ela tinha o queixo apoiado nas mãos e mirava para frente, sem realmente enxergar.

Contemplei todos os significados do que Arya tinha falado.

- É uma pena que Aiedail queira acompanhar o nascer do sol sozinha – soltei, sem pensar nas consequências desagradáveis que isso poderia ter.

Ela, contra minhas expectativas, olhou para mim, sorrindo; dessa vez abertamente, parecendo achar graça.

- Nunca se sabe, Eragon. O sol ainda não nasceu, ainda há tempo de Aiedail convidar alguém para acompanhá-la.

Senti meu coração pausar, refletindo a surpresa que recebi a fala de Arya, para em seguida bater aceleradamente, queimando como sempre que me permitia pensar nela de uma forma mais... livre. Mas batia de uma forma diferente agora, pois tinha a certeza (e nunca haveria melhor certeza do que aquela) de que estava liberado para tal. Ao mesmo tempo cuidava para que minhas emoções não transparecessem em meus olhos, para que Arya não se irritasse e voltasse atrás. Sabia que era algo inútil, pois já percebia o sorriso brincando em meu rosto.

- E você acha que ela encontrará esse alguém?

Seus olhos não largavam os meus.

- Talvez ela já tenha encontrado, mas ainda está muito incerta sobre sua decisão.

Eu dei um longo suspiro, um pouco teatral.

- Ah, mas que estrela indecisa.

Ela riu, para depois retornar, de forma séria:

- Emoções correm de forma diferente no céu, Eragon. Elas não mudam em sua intensidade, mas requerem mais tempo para atingir as pessoas plenamente. Aiedail só deseja brilhar de forma diferente enquanto as emoções ainda lhe preenchem para avisar as pessoas no chão que não desistam de olhar para cima e admirá-la todos os dias.

De forma igualmente séria, como se lhe fizesse um juramento, respondi:

- Estou certo de que isso nunca irá ocorrer.

_(Assim, ambos sorriram com a brincadeira feita. Olhos verdes se encontraram com castanhos. E num acordo sem palavras, decidiram que apenas deixariam as estrelas guiarem os dois caminhos.)_

* * *

Nheca, é isso. Quem não conseguiu compreender a história, pode falar isso no review (que tenho certeza que deixarão^^), ficarei feliz em explicar o que se passa na minha cabeçinha criativa e desorganizada :D  
Até, Rosicleide.


End file.
